The Heavenly Battle: Golden Lightning vs Toxic Flames
Introduction It was the daytime in a industrial city. The sun was shining brightly as many of the citizens of Mochina Island walked through the streets. There were many buisnesses with many customers buying and selling goods. There was also a large port, which a large boat just parked itself near. The people on the boat started to hurry from the boat. There was a vast amount of people coming from the boat, mostly tourists. Although, among the crowd was a young man. This young man had golden hair and golden eyes. He wore a large red cloak which was over mostly black clothes. He walked around, starting to observe the area. "Huh. So this is the famous Mochina Island I've heard so much about" he said. Then from one of his pockets, he grabbed a medium sized poster. This poster had the picture of a dark-skinned man with a very large scar near his right eye. He then started to read the poster outloud. "Hmmm. It seems this guy stole something important from some rich guy." Reading the poster even further, he stated outloud, "A wedding ring? Who steals a wedding ring? Loser. Now, let's see how much the pay is." He then looked on the part of the poster where it stated the pay. The expression on the man's face was excited, as stars started showing in his eyes. "Twenty Million Jewels!!!!!" He cried. With this discovery, he put his map back in his pocket and pointing foward with his right index finger, he yelled "LET'S GO!!!!!!" The man then walked off to find the man who stole the ring. Elsewhere...... Around a couple of old buildings was a different man. This man had messy black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, a black vest, black trousers, black shoes, and a black coat. He also had slightly pointed ears, each had blue earings. He let out a loud sigh as he walked off into the distance. "It's starting to get really boring here. I wish something would happen." He said. As he walked, he say a multitude of people surrounding a small area. Confused at whats going on, he walked to the area of people and tried to see what was going on. "Excuse me, coming through." As he finally got to a spot where he could see what's happening, he saw one man beating another one with ease. The man that was being beat up was a large dark-skinned man with a large scar over his right eye. The man beating him up was the same man that we mentioned before, with the golden eyes and golden hair. As the large man with the scar tried to get up, the golden haired man put his foot right on his face. "For a dangerous criminal, you aren't very strong" he said. Even though the man with the scar was a lot bigger looking, the golden haired man was much stronger. The man then reached into the scar man's pocket, taking a large diamond ring from his pocket. "Hey, give that ring back!! I stole that far in square!!" the scar man cried. As the scar man tried to stand, the man kicked scar man high up into the sky, and with another kick, sent him flying into a building, knocking him out. "Well that was a waste of my time" he said as he started to clean his gloves. The black haired man, still standing there in shock, was the only person in the area at the time, as everyone walked away and went back to there daily lives. "Wow!" he said, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. As he said this, the golden haired man turned toward his direction, and gave a uncaring glance. "Hey you, why are you just standing there? Do you want my autograph or something?" The black haired man then shook his head as he went to leave. After this, the golden haired man started sniffing in the direction of the other man. Before the black haired man was able to leave, the golden haired man stopped him, asking "Why do you smell like a dragon?" The other man turned around, glancing a him. "It's because I'm a Dragon Slayer. And since you know what a dragon smells like, it's safe to assume that your a Dragon Slayer as well." The golden haired man then let a small laugh along with a smirk. "So, two Dragon Slayers meeting in an abandoned part of town huh." He said, as he started to release some Magic Power, causin small bits of the ground to rise, as well as covering him in electric sparks. The other man responded by releasing some of his own Magic Power. surrouning his body in blue flames. Then, small swirls of vemon surrounded his body as well. "Huh. A Fire Dragon with some vemon added. This will be fun" he said, with a large smirk on his face. "But before we fight, he should introduce ourselves. I'm Jason Tolliver, the Lightning Dragon Slayer." As he said this the other man replied "My name is Hayashi Aririki, the Flame Vemon Dragon Slayer." Battle Jason and Hayashi stared at each other while charging their Magic, watching to see who would strike first. "Speaking of which, why do you look like a elf" Jason asked. Hayashi looked at Jason with disbelif. "An elf!! Did you just call me an elf?!" Hayashi screamed, lunging towards Jason with a fist full of poison and fire. "Flame Venom Dragon's Iron Fist." Hayashi attempted to punch Jason right in the face, but Jason dodged the spell by disappearing in a flash of lightning. Hayashi stopped the spell, looking around for where Jason might have been. Hayashi found Jason, who was standing far behind him. "You can do better than that" he said. As he said this, Hayashi charged foward with another flame venom enchanced punch, although Jason managed to stop the punch by grabbing Hayashi's fist. In less than a second, Jason punched Hayashi straight in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby building. From the building, Hayashi send a Flame Venom Dragon's Roar towards Jason's position. Jason countered by generating a large barrier made of lightning, deflecting the attack. Seeing this as his chance to strike, Hayashi charged foward the minute Jason deactivated his barrier and punch him straight in the face. With that Hayashi declared "Flame Venom Dragon's Flame Elbow", causing flames and poison to erupt from the back of his elbow. Hayashi then sent Jason flying into a near building. "That's much better" Jason said, as he gathered a large amount of lightning from around his arm and forearm. Hayashi did the same just with fire and poison instead of lightning. Jason shot his fist foward, screaming "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist", releasing the lightning in the form of a fist. Hayashi sent his fist foward as well, declaring "Flame Venom Dragon's Fire Fist." This send a large column of fire and poison at Jason. Both attacks collided, creating a smokescreen around the area. Jason attempted to sniff the air to catch Hayashi's sent. With that, he ducked quickly, sensing Hayashi trying to kick him. He countered with a lightning enchanced punch right in the stomach, causing Hayashi to cough up some blood. Hayashi then punched him with his own flame venom enchanced punch, sending both of them flying in the opposite direction. Hayashi landed neatly on the ground, before putting his index fingers together in a cross shape, before declaring "Flame Venom Dragon's Cross-fire", launching a cross shaped column of fire and poison towards Jason's position, exploding violently, sending him even further back. Coughing up blood, Jason slowly got himself up. He then wiped the blood of his mouth. Giving Jason no time to perpare, Hayashi jumped high into the air, spining around, yelling "Flame Venom Dragon's Flame Commandment." Fire and poison then started to spin around his body, before he declared "Flame Venom Dragon's Fire Pillar" sending the collected flame and venom down towards Jason as a large pillar. Jason countered by using his own Dragon's Roar, releasing a large beam of lightning from his mouth. The flame venom pillar and Jason's roar spell collided, creating an explosion which created another smokescreen. Jason then jumped high into the air where Hayashi was and delivered a powerful lightning enchanced kick, sending Hayashi flying into the ground. Jason then followed up with a large wave of lightning coming from his foot toward Hayashi. He managed to dodge the spell, and countered with his "Flame Venom Dragon's Scared Flame", creating and throwing a large spear composed of flame and venom towards Jason. He barely managed to dodge the spell, as he could still feel the heat of the spell and landed on the ground. Hayashi then declared "Flame Venom Dragon's Heat Haze", releasing a large stream of fire and poison towards Jason. Jason, however, countered with a beam of lightning from his hand. Both Dragon Slayers tried to outwit each other in a classic beam struggle. Both Dragon Slayers were pretty equal, so with his other hand, Hayashi released another beam of fire and poison while saying "Flame Venom Dragon's Ray Impact." Knowing that he can't take both spells on, he crossed his arms infromt of himself in an attempt to sheild himself of the blast. Despite both spells hitting him with increadible power, Jason was only slightly injured. Although, some of his clothes were in tatters. Jason then fired his fist foward, sending a large fist made of lightning toward Hayashi. Grabbing a sheathed sword from behind him, he quickly unshealthed it, causing a huge amount of blue flame to be sent toward the spell. While declaring "Flame Venom Dragon' Mirror Flame", creating a wall of flame that blocked the spell. As they collided, Hayashi's body started to slightly change. His hair turned blue, his fangs grew sharper, and his ears got longer. Hayashi then declared "Maroon Drive: Flameous Cover." This covered Hayashi's entire body in a aura of blue flames. As Hayashi entered his Drive, Jason looked on with interest. "So, the elf finally decides to use his true power. I'll guess I should as well" Jason said, as his entire body got surrounded by a golden phantom like aura of pure electricity, saying "Lightning Drive." Both Dragon Slayers were now surrounded by their signature elements, ready to see who will win. Hayashi lunged foward with his sword in his hand, swinging it and releasing a large wave of flame towards Jason. Jason jumped over the flames, stretching out his fist and firing multiple bullets of lightning toward Hayashi. Hayashi then screamed "Flame Venom Dragon's Roar!!", releasing a large blast of flame, destroying the bullets in seconds. Jason then declared "Lightning Dragon's Barrier." With that, a large barrier of lightning formed and blocked the flames from Jason. Jason declared "Lightning Dragon's Running Beast" firing a large tiger-like beast from the barrier at Hayashi. Hayashi, however, used his own "Flame Venom Dragon's Rotation", dispelling the attack and sending and omnidirectional blast of fire everywhere, destroying the entire surroundings. Jason barley dodged the spell, using his Lightning Body spell to evade the attack, although his coat was completly incinerated in the process. Hayashi's flame were then replaced with poison that swirled around his body. Hayashi declared "Venomous Cover." Hayashi then gathered a large amount of fire and poison around his right hand, which swirled around and formed a big red sphere. He then charged at Jason, releasing the sphere into his midsection. "Black Lotus: Poisoned Flame Spiral Sphere." The sphere sent him flying, as well as causing an explosion of fire and poison, though mostly poison. Jason's body had many cuts and bruises, and blood was coming out of his mouth. "Your really tough, I guess I'll have to use one of my Secret Arts to beat you." With that Jason declared "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art." Jason started gathering all of the electricity in the area, sucking it all up into his mouth. An enormous amount of lightning started to surround his body, before it all being compressed into his arm, causing it to glow. Then, with a punching motion, Jason yelled "Roaring Thunder: Lightning Dragon Strike." This caused a large amount of lightning to be fired at Hayashi, taking the shape of a dragon's head. The spell collided with Hayashi, creating an immense explosion of lightning which could be seen from miles away. The area they were in was completly scorched by lightning, as multiple sparks of electricity travelled across the ground. Much to Jason's horror, Hayashi started to consume the lightning around the area, covering his entire body in lightning and flame. "This is my Dual Element Dragon Mode, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode." Before Jason could speak, Hayashi punched him straight in the face with a flame and lightning enchanced punch, sending him flying. Hayashi then sent him into the air with a powerful uppercut. As Jason flew in the air, Hayashi jumped high into the sky and attacked Jason with a lightning enchanced kick to the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Hayashi then gathered a large amount of flame and lightning and formed it into a ball. He then declared "Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!", sending a large lighnting enchanced fireball at Jason, exploding violently. Hayashi then propelled himself toward Jason and perpared to attack him once again with a lightning flame enchanced punch until a wall of ice formed in front of him. The wall blocked the punch, then a shockwave of electricity was sent through the wall, pushing Hayashi back. Jason then stood up, with and aura of blue lightning surrounding him. "This is my Dual Element Dragon Mode. Lightning Ice Dragon Mode." Hayashi then smirked, saying "So two opposing element enchanced with lightning clash against each other huh." Jason took a fighting stance and replied "Let's see which one wins." Both Dragon Slayers took fighting stances, waiting to see who would move first. The Second Round So, seeing that he wasn't the only one with something up his sleeves, the black-haired mage began to release some of the Magic Power of his Dual-Elemental Mode, after breathing some air up. Jason then also began to release some of his Magic Power as well. "Huh... This dragon guy... He is pretty tough, and I must admitted it. To be honest, I am not in good position in this situation." Hayashi's worries were true, as Jason fully charged his spell. Aririki tried to do a counter to Jason's next move, but suddenly felt some great pain in his chest. "What the... This pain... not from his..." And after that, Tolliver delivered a strong punch to Aririki's chest, shouting "Lightning Ice Dragon's Crushing Hammer!". After that blow, Hayashi was sent flying through several buildings. In a couple of seconds, Jason was ready to attack Hayashi again with another spell, but young Flame Dragon Slayer quickly created a halo in his hands. "Try this... Lightning Flame Dragon's... Laser Circus!" Then, Hayashi released several flame-enhanced lightning beams, which Jason tried to dodge, while he was running to Aririki's falling place. To Jason's surprise, Hayashi changed the direction of some of the beams, and then, shot the Lightning Dragon Slayer with them, which cause Jason to suddenly stop. After jumping from the hole in the building wall, Aririki rushed the blonde man with a prepared punch attack, but wasn't prepare for a long-range attack from Golden Dragon. Tolliver then delared "Lightning Ice Dragon's Shredding Winds!", and began to spin some frozen lightning up in the sky. After that, Jason quickly attacked Hayashi with the created blizzard. This attack sucked Hayashi inside it, when he began to feel how his skin on arms was having many, but not deep wounds. Trying to absorb the lightning which surrounded him, Aririki again fell the pain in his chest. "Not again... Not now!" Hayashi cried. Jason started to witness how the small tornado created by him began to change. As Hayashi got angry, he added some of his lightning, and then, began to create much bigger funnel of flaming lightning. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Rage!" 'was shouted by the black-haired Dragon Slayer, while he sent his spell to the blonde-haired Dragon Slayer. ''"That's impossible!" After that thought, Jason was caught by this attack. Not having much time, he decide to absorb the lightning, and then, extinguished Hayashi's flame with his ice, but unfortunatelly for him, the lightning exploded, causing damage to his body. Then, Hayashi started to charge some of his power in his lungs, which Jason actually noticed, and began to do the same. After couple of seconds, both of them delivered one of their most poweful spells from their arsenal. '''"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" "Lightning Ice Dragon's Roar!" The two spells quickly collide, causing a great explosion. With this explosion, Hayashi and Jason was flying to another building by their side, and the smokescreen appeared again. After it vanished, the blonde-haired mage looked at the black-haired mage. Both of them then looked at their swords that were lying, or correctly be said, struck in some stone walls, then looked at each other again. "Using your own lightning with mine, and then, attacking me... It was... fascinating... Really." "Huh... Huh... Really?.. Thanks... Well. I can say that neither you nor I have much Magic Power left. So... You know, maybe we should finish this fight, right?" "Of course...' 'Lightning Ice Dragon's Scales."' Jason covered his body with another defence spell. Aririki smiled. After that, his entire body began to glow in flame and lightning. "Tch... my chest so hurt, that my every breath causes pain... And... Why can I use Maroon Drive without Poison Powers?" Clearing his mind, Hayashi yelled "Maroon Drive: Electric Cover!", after what, he, similiarly to Jason, began to run towards his oponnent. Rushing at each other, both of Dragon Slayer punched each other with a smile on heir face. Both of them began to fight to their Last Resort. Each of them delivered strong physical attacks to their opponents. Hayashi and Jason were trying their best to win this harsh battle. With their fists and their resolves, they were fighting without resting. Hayashi punched Jason's stomach while Jason kick Hayashi in the face. Hayashi then suddenly heatbutted Jason, and then, Jason attacked Hayashi with a strong uppercut. Hayashi elbowed Tolliver, then Tolliver used his knee to kick Aririki. This unreal opposition from both Dragon Slayers was greater then the clear blue sky and bright orange sun, which were shining down at them. After delivering a strong blow to Jason, Hayashi jumped backward, running out of Magic Power, exiting his Dual-Elemental Mode. The same happened to Jason as well. "Let's finish this... Jason!" Hayashi yelled. He began to use his last bit of Magic Power that remained. Collecting some venom on his hands, Aririki rushed after the weakened Jason, shouting out "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Black Lotus: Exploding Venom Blade!", but, something went wrong. Jason also admitted it, while Hayashi start to shout from his chest's pain. With loud shouting, that force Tolliver to cover his ears, Hayashi got what had happened to him - his Lacrima broke up in his body, which caused to nullifying all of his Magic Power. "This is my chance! Now or Never!" Tolliver charged up the last of his Magic Power to re-enter his Lightning Ice Mode again. After that, he rushed at Hayashi, while creating a magical orb in his hands. Trying to focusing on it, Jason delared "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art - Revision! Roaring Thunder: Severe Cold Lightning Strike!", which he tried to use to attack Aririki, but his entire body started to feel pain. Pain from the succesful poison attacks of Hayashi's Magic. The orb just exploded. Jason felt extremly tried and was unable to stop the unstable spell. And that, he fell to the ground with his hand frozen in ice. The explosion also caused Hayashi to become a frozen ice sculpture. This battle was over. The End Several days have passed. It was Night. The sky was clear and the moon was shining brilliantly, lighting up the surroundings. Jason was sitting near a fire, that was about to dissapear, but it didn't. Hayashi re-fired it again, and gave it a greater flame. "How are you feeling, Hayashi?" Jason happily asked the black-haired man. "I... It's just the headache, I think. And... what happened to your hand?" Aririki was shocked, looking at moderately wounded arm of Jason's. "Nothing serious, trust me. The post-effects after using some strong spell. You was saved by your blade, huh'."' "What? But how? I didn't use it quite much in our fight." Hayashi sat down while checking out his sword. Tolliver threw some wood in fire, and continue to tell his after-story. "You were... completly frozen. I took your blade from it's shealth. And all of the sudden, your flames began to melt my ice, the one which you were trapped inside." "Huh... I see... I had some strong pain in my chest in our battle. It was strange, but... My poison powers won't work anymore... Heh... Well, whatever it is, I'll check it out later. Now, I must talk with my new friend - Jason Tolliver!" "Em.... Ahaha! All right then, Hayashi Aririki!" From that day, a new bond of friendship was born. Category:Roleplay Category:Chapter